1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved closure for containers of the type used on water dispensers and water coolers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure including a central well having a tamper-evidencing frangible membrane. The present invention is also directed to a closure including an improved retention structure for securing the closure to a neck of a container.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,270 to Adams et al. discloses a non-spill bottle cap used with conventional large liquid containers for water dispensers. The disclosed bottle cap is a snap-on type cap which may be applied to a large liquid container, for example, a five gallon water bottle, using conventional capping equipment. The disclosed bottle cap includes a well formed therein for receiving a dispenser tube of a water dispenser as the liquid container is inverted and mounted on a water dispenser. As disclosed in the Adams ""270 patent, liquid within the container can be discharged through the dispenser tube once the container is mounted on the water dispenser and the dispenser tube extends through the well. Upon removal of the container from the water dispenser, the non-spill bottle cap reseals as the dispenser tube is removed from the well. Hence, the disclosed non-spill bottle cap prevents leakage of any liquid which may remain in the container as the container is removed from the dispenser.
Non-spill bottle caps, including the non-spill cap disclosed by the Adams ""270 patent, are generally provided with a tamper-evident label. In particular, a label is applied to the top of a to prevent dirt or liquids from entering the well of the cap thus providing sanitary protection for the cap. Additionally the label may contain indicia such as the name of the bottler and any other information required by law or of other interest. Presence of the label on the cap provides some evidence that the cap has not been tampered with. However, the label may be torn, violated, worn away, or otherwise damaged during shipping and handling. In this case, it will be more difficult for a consumer to determine whether the cap and/or the contents of the container has been tampered with. Furthermore, the tamper-evidencing feature of the label is nullified in the event that another similar label is affixed to the cap after the cap and/or contents of the container has been tampered with.
Bottle caps, including the non-spill cap disclosed by the Adams ""270 patent, are generally provided with a tension ring or locking bead designed to engage below a crown of a container neck to secure the bottle cap to the container neck. Such locking beads are generally a solid ring encircling the interior of a skirt of the cap. Generally a line of weakness is provided allowing a user to tear through the skirt and remove the bottle cap from the container neck. In the event that a line of weakness is provided which extends above the locking bead, a user may disadvantageously find difficulty in tearing the skirt of the cap along the line of weakness through the locking bead.
In some cases, engagement between the tension ring or locking bead with the underside of the crown is inadequate to prevent an unscrupulous person from removing the cap from the bottle without tamper evidence damage to the cap. In particular, unauthorized reuse of caps in an improper fashion is a major problem in some countries.
What is needed is a closure for a container neck which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known closures.
In summary, one aspect of the present invention is directed to closure for a container neck of the type having a crown, a reduced diameter portion, a downward facing shoulder, and an enlarged diameter portion. The crown defines an opening and an outwardly extending locking bead. The closure includes a cap, a skirt, a well, a frangible membrane, a pull ring, and a retainer. The skirt depends from the top and is adapted to fit around the crown and the enlarged diameter portion of the container neck. The well includes an upper side wall depending from the top, an inwardly directed shoulder located adjacent a bottom of the upper wall, and a lower side wall depending from the inwardly directed shoulder. The lower side wall has an interior surface and the lower side wall terminates at an open bottom. The frangible membrane in the well closes off the well and includes a line of weakness frangibly connecting the frangible membrane to the lower side wall adjacent the inwardly directed shoulder. The pull ring is attached to an upper surface of the frangible membrane. The pull ring is positioned within the well. The retainer structure is adapted to engage the downward facing shoulder of the container neck. The retainer structure may include a plurality of inwardly and upwardly extending retainer flaps that engage the downward facing shoulder of the neck. A hinge connects each flap to an internal surface of the skirt.
Alternatively, the retainer structure may include a locking bead projecting radially inwardly from the internal surface of the closure skirt. The locking bead is adapted to engage the downward facing shoulder of the neck.
An object of the present invention is to provide a closure for a container having a tamper-evidencing frangible membrane which seals a well of the closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure for a container having an improved retention structure for securing the closure to a container neck.